It is known to construct an animal trap having an elongated frame, a swing arm adapted to swing from a horizontal position lying along the arm, upwardly in a vertical plane to a position about 180.degree. away from its initial position. During its upward swing, the arm places tension upon a cable of which the end is formed in a sliding loop. The loop is laid on top of a trip pan, and the trip pan, when it is depressed by the weight of an animal, releases the swing arm to swing upwardly and tighten the sliding loop around the paw or foot of the animal. The other end of the cable is of course attached to a tree, stake or other permanent item. A spring is normally provided to bias the swing arm upwardly away from its normal "set" position in which it lies along the elongated frame.